1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly designed to apply a substance coating such as but not limited to lipstick to the lips or applicable portions of the user's body by first coating individual applicator sheets and then transferring the coated sheets to the lips for transfer of the substance thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the application of lipstick or any like material to the lips of the user's body, it is most common to utilize a "stick" of such substance normally housed in an elongated tube wherein the applicator end of such substance stick may be adjusted inwardly or outwardly of the two depending upon the amount of material previously utilized. There are, of course, other structures and methods for applying lipstick such as brushes wherein the lipstick is effectively painted on the lips from a separable supply or the like. In addition, other structures and methods of application include templates and other type applicators designed to apply a lipstick type substance or material to the lips in a more effective manner.
Representative of such prior art methods, structures, assemblies, etc. include the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 203,917 discloses a combined lipstick holder and lip rouge applicator. Milton et al. also discloses an alternate design of a lip rouge applicator in U.S. Pat. No. 201,168.
The Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,879, is directed to a cosmetic device for the application of rouge to the lips using an applicator which facilitates the application emphasizing a delineated outline hopefully rendering the appearance of the user more attractive. The Smith device comprises a head member having upper and lower peripheral edges of contours corresponding respectively to the longitudinally contracted upper and lower outlines of the sections of the lips. The head member is substantially flat and terminates in a pointed tip and includes front and rear convex faces with borders tapering to relatively sharp upper and lower edges corresponding to the contracted outline of a symmetrical half of the lips.
The Girbert U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,533, discloses a mouth beautifier comprising a device having a concave, partly cylindrical surface and an outline of the combined lip shape of the upper and lower lips. Rouge is applied to the surfaces and spread so that the device may then be pressed against the closed mouth to apply the lip rouge to the lips in accordance with the shape of the aforementioned surfaces.
While it is assumed that the structures of the types disclosed above are operable for their intended function, it is obvious that there still exists a need for a more efficient applicator assembly and/or structure for applying lipstick or any other substance to the lips of the user in a more efficient manner and in a manner which quickly adds to the overall aesthetic appearance of such application.